In various data storage systems, updates to stored data are periodically required. For example, in flight information systems used in aircraft, navigation data and other aviation-related data is periodically updated. When updates to portions of a data set are made however, it is common to transmit a full data set having both unchanged data and updated data to the flight information system (such as a flight management system) of an aircraft. In many instances, only a small percentage of a total data set may include changes or updates while much of the data set to be transferred remains unchanged. For instance, in a standard AIRAC (Aeronautical Information Regulation and Control) cycle, approximately 7% to 10% of the full data set delivered may have changes.
In recent times, a broader selection of electronic applications have become available for use in aircraft avionics systems. However, the size and diversity of data used in the electronic applications pose difficulties in the area of data delivery. For example, a full set of applications for an EFB (electronic flight bag) for an aircraft may often require several gigabytes of data. Such large amounts of data provide difficulties in data delivery with lengthy load times as full data sets are transmitted for receipt and storage on aircraft systems at every cycle. Limitations in bandwidth and processing capabilities in conventional systems, such as aviation data delivery systems for example, present a need for alternative data update approaches. Furthermore, it is very important to ensure the validity of the data delivered to a receiving system. This is especially critical in aircraft or avionics computer systems. Thus, it is also desirable that such data update approaches, when used in avionics systems, meet certain industry standards such as DO178B or DO200A standards.